


“直到死亡将我们分开”

by starsandmoons90



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandmoons90/pseuds/starsandmoons90
Summary: 一些短篇
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

他那头继承于父的黑发上滴答掉着血，刚从冥河里爬出来，在大殿上踩几个无足紧要的血脚印，然后烈焰烧干血痕，落下灼烧的痕迹，他在大殿和睡神闲聊了几句，欢声笑语，然后依然，同时也是不可避免地路过冥王的桌前，你来我往地嘲笑几句，哒哒的脚步声，和性急的划过地板的声音，塔纳托斯听到这些声音，心里猜想着，接下来他要转左还是转右，左边是阿喀琉斯，和他，右边是倪克斯，他的母亲，塔纳托斯心想，他有没有发现自己在这里？还是要等他和大殿里所有人都聊过后才知道？  
  
脚步声往右了，冥界的王子和倪克斯寒暄起来，会说什么？塔纳托斯听到他的笑声，他总可以让神们开心起来，除了冥王，奥林匹斯山上的众神也爱他，向他降下最好的祝福。  
  
接着，他跑进了休息室，塔纳托斯前不久看到蛇发女妖——冥界的清洁主管在那里，休息室里也热闹起来，他听到主厨切骨头的声音，利落，噢，是的，他之前看到王子在冥河里钓鱼，拿着波塞冬的钓竿，身上布满伤痕，但期待地等待鱼群上钩，疼痛能让他流露不一样的神色吗？也许钓上一条鼻涕虫可以。  
  
塔纳托斯盯着眼前的冥河，忽然忍不住微笑。  
  
王子又跌跌撞撞地冲进了房间，伴随撞上点什么东西的响声，塔纳托斯有点不耐烦，他不记得要来西厅探望阿喀琉斯吗？还是要直接再一次逃脱？这样的话他要等到日晷到八点时出发，也许刚好能遇上这位王子，王子是那样的不惧怕死亡，“正因为死亡是我的朋友，”他想起王子和他说过的这句话，后面的是，“我不畏惧它，甚至深爱。”模棱两可的话，却让死神经不住在独处时脸红，真该死，他变得好哄骗了。  
  
王子却从房间里又跑了出来，直冲西厅，啊，塔纳托斯松了一口气，阿喀琉斯到底还是没被他忘记，脚步声在拐角转了个弯，然后停住，他看到我了，终于，仿佛能想象那双眼睛盯着自己的样子，直勾勾的，毫不避讳的，他避讳过什么？不管在什么时候，什么地方，都旁若无人地送给他一些礼物，说着一些引人深思的暧昧话，就这么被那双眼睛盯着，他说，“塔纳，真高兴你又来帮我。我们的亲情无坚不摧。我一直带着你给我的蝴蝶。”他真需要上一堂关于如何分清各种爱的课，或者他自己也搞不懂。  
  
塔纳托斯此时坚硬的后背也变得灼热起来。王子没有向阿喀琉斯打招呼，直直地走过来，而阿喀琉斯也心领神会地沉默着，他分得清场合，他在还是凡人的时候就品尝过爱。不像他的徒弟那么，愚钝。  
  
扎格列纳斯打招呼，他说，噢，塔纳，上次你和我聊过我的母亲，我见到了她，她在凡间有了一间自己的小房子，和一座郁郁苍苍的花园，我穿过雪山和日出找到了她，她确实和你说的一样，和我一样……我是说，我的一只眼睛。  
  
他说，塔纳，谢谢你还记得我的眼睛，我们已经很久没有联系了，是不是，你都在忙着带领死人渡过冥河，我以为那是卡戎的工作呢，我的父亲不肯休息，冥殿抓来鲸鱼，抽出它们的脂肪做蜡烛，它们烧个不停，烧得没完没了，所以一帮下属也跟着日夜不息地工作，或者说，夜夜不息？  
  
他说，但是死亡来得太快了，我还在跟母亲聊天，忽然死亡就来临，然后我失去意识，仿佛被万千种利器刺穿，然后我又回到这里了！不过我真是很感谢你在乐土上帮我的那一场战斗，原来你也能来到那里，也许那里离我父亲最远，又不会真正地抵达人间，你可以稍微做一些出格的事情？噢，我没有说这不好，这太好了，感谢你过来，我们下次还能在那里再见吗？我感觉我对逃脱的行为越来越熟练了。  
  
他顿了一下，问道，不过，为什么我们很久没有说过话？  
  
塔纳托斯终于转过身，盯着他的那只眼睛，绿色的，使人想到和冥界无关的一切的，他心里想的却是，难以忘怀。  
  
他看着他穿过雪山，火焰燃烧在雪面上，转瞬熄灭，王子去到春天的原野，然后死亡带走他，把他带回自己身边，凡人会说“直到死亡将我们分开”，那具丧失意识的身躯死在冥界的禁锢里，却在河流里复原成完美的状态，他随河流漂下，一路漂回这里，塔纳托斯跟着他掉进湍流里，他原来应该离开，但没有，他违背原则和公正，在冥河里偷偷亲吻一个神，死神的心脏剧烈跳动起来，这些他都不会告诉他。


	2. 叶子

王子问他，你是死神，我是冥界的王子，但王子算得上一个神吗，地上有许多王子，一个国家就有四五个乃至几十个，几十个王子神，这太单调了，我算一个什么神呢，如果我不算一个神，只有王子的称号，海洋里的王子，河流里的王子，像鼻涕虫的鼻涕一样蠢。  
  
死神想说，你算一个神，我在自己的心里把你当做煞有其事的神了。这太肉麻，死神的嘴巴像树汁一样涩住了。  
  
他说，我不知道。  
  
轮到死神提问了，这样的机会对双方都很难得，他问，你有没有想过去别的地方，而不是一直赶往你母亲的小屋，比如一个国家的宴会，一座山上的泉水。  
  
噢，为什么要去这些地方？你喜欢那些我没听说过也没见过的地方，它们一定很美，可是我不一定要去很美的地方，我会因为你的描述也喜欢听到这些美丽的名词，但我不一定想去。王子的问题和他脚上的火焰一般熊熊燃烧。  
  
因为。死神抿紧了嘴唇，因为太用力而显出两颊里凹陷的轮廓，像两把镰刀。  
  
暂时想象一片树叶，一万片树叶，同一棵树上同时沐浴春天和秋天，一半是深绿色，一半是浅淡的红色，不久后淋上寒霜，木头变成更深沉的橡色，叶子落下来就碎了，树身和树汁一齐变灰，难以分辨泥土和树干，万物都是泥土的延伸，一眼望去大地上伫立着象牙颜色的柱子和灰色的枝芽，人们喜欢雪白的衣服，用象牙白色包裹那些大腿和手臂，凋零之后又回到泥土的本质，像果实掉在泥里发芽，这是诗人喜欢唱的歌，像一个圆。  
  
而那棵树下长有一个王国，是人间算得上鼎盛的王国，却只有一位王子和一位国王，人小的时候像各种动物，到了一个临界点才愈发像人，王子长得越来越像他的父亲，这也是一个定律，男人像他们高谈阔论的父亲，女人像她们的母亲，然后隐形的母亲嫁给远方的父亲，诞下另一个地方的皇后或国王，更多的人如同掉到不恰好的洞里，腐烂，先成为泥土，诗人只取顺利的果实编做歌谣。  
  
王子斩断了这样不堪的循环，在未成年前离开了王国，许多年过去了，王国慢慢地像一个小王国，接着像一个小城镇，最后迈向一个小小的无人知晓的隐世村落，死神无法知道王子去了哪里，也见不到他归来的灵魂，死神没有刻意去找一个凡人，他只是想起相似的预言，焦灼地啃噬自己的指甲，相似的预言会作用在相似的命运上，所以预言成为预言，起初由一个路边的老者讲出来。  
  
死神回答道，我不知道。  
  
他成为自己衣衫下的影子。我不知道，扎格。我希望你得偿所愿，也希望你回到这里，回到我身边。他没有说出第二句话。因而他循着冥河寻找，脚趾碰上鲜血，他不经常这样，尽管是死神，但他不喜欢血的气味，因为见不到他而急躁，也因为见到他而悲伤，悲伤混在喜悦里，在冥河里倒影出一张紧蹙眉头的脸。他喃喃自语，我会保管好你，不管你是要离开，还是在我身边，坟墓里从来不会有你，不是吗，你是我的血液之神，死神不会让他的血液像叶子一样飞离尘土。


	3. 蝴蝶

为什么选这里？死神问。  
  
来看个日出吧。王子答道。他两只熊熊燃烧的脚分开，各自靠在山崖上的礁石和雪痕上，下方有刀砍出来的弧度，峭壁下是浩瀚的大海，这时正和太阳重逢，海浪上雕琢着珍珠白的水沫，像鱼腹的鳞片闪闪发光，已经到了渔夫出海的时间了吗，我想是的，渔船小小地游荡在海岸线不远处，海浪有时像要吞掉它们。  
  
哇，呼。王子撑起上半身，投入这场遥远的搏斗，等水花散去，他看到渔船还是好好的，行驶在既定的航线上，夜晚的灯塔渐渐熄灭了，那团永恒的火黯淡下去，他重新躺回去，前发很是摇摆地倒下去，头发上的金红色橄榄叶对此无动于衷。  
  
我以为……波塞冬要吃掉他们了。他声音轻飘飘的，死神很想弯下腰去闻闻他嘴里有没有仙酒的味道，这算喝多了还是梦游，前者属于他的职责，后者一部分属于他的兄弟。  
  
扎格列欧斯对人间的意识先来源于奥林匹斯山的众神，先从神开始认识，再到叶子上的露水，浴缸里逆序的婴儿，死后的世界是生前，海水，数不完的海水以诗篇的形式从浴缸的塞子里喷溅出来。“但那不是波塞冬，对吗，波塞冬不？是一片海洋，他只是生活在那里，能够让高盐分的水为他让路，可是这么想，海洋又是什么，另一个神吗？”王子的目光四处游荡，欢快地。  
  
死神努力不去想他嘴里若有若无的仙酒味道，他在为那张嘴创造一个尝过的形容，他问，你有点失去意识了吗。听起来不完全像询问句，王子定定地望着海岸上那一线的红色，然后转去死神那里，塔纳托斯看见他的下颔，像一把匕首一样转来，王子有点好奇现在的角度，他问，塔纳，为什么你能，我是说，这样……他伸手碰了下死神的披风，顺势拉住了脚踝，死神离他更近了。  
  
倪克斯好像也可以。王子沉思道。  
  
什么？死神听到他嘴里的声音低下去，像蝴蝶快速地飞走了。  
  
接着他问，塔纳，那是什么？指着海边飞起的几个白点，白点迅速地在白沙上起起伏伏，空气里传来叫声，咻——咻——，海鸥，贼鸥，还是白翎鹭鸟，鱼鹰？他知道有些渔夫会养，虽然不清楚那是不是，死神对凡间也只是匆匆一瞥，一阵嗡鸣在耳膜上弹动，刺穿他神经上的一连串气泡，他停顿，然后说，是海鸥。  
  
海鸥有自己的神吗？战争有自己的神，槐花和蜂蜜会有仙女，你是死亡的神，死后的人归你，海鸥归谁？海洋，还是渔船？王子好像在笑，死神在他的话里听到一阵阵缓慢荡开的悠然。  
  
我不知道。死神思考着，可能是狩猎之神。  
  
那是死后的神，生前的呢？  
  
死神也默然地笑起来，他说，不，抱歉，我不知道，我猜是阿波罗。  
  
因为它们在太阳下飞翔吗，翅膀上载起金色的光芒，我也在日出下和你说话，然而不一会我就要回到血流中。王子还是轻乎乎的。  
  
死神感到一丝悲伤，他说，扎格，抱歉。  
  
王子不想让他为不需要负责的事情道歉，转而问道，塔纳，你送我的蝴蝶信物，是从卡戎那里买的吗？他手里还握着那片薄薄的翅膀，有点硌手，轻易能飞走的感觉，放在枕头下酣睡，会割伤皮肤吗，他攥出了汗水，融化在纹路里，黏糊糊的，他往衣服上擦了擦，又握住。  
  
死神看着，别扭地转过头去。不。他声音闷闷的，又笑。它路过我身边的时候，我接住了它，它说它很累了，不想再扇动起这双翅膀，寒冬使它疲惫，它不害怕我，但是我说，还未，你还没有到需要见到我的时候，它翅膀颤颤巍巍，发出一阵叹息，说，那就让我在这里待到需要你的时候吧，我保持抬起手的动作几秒，它不再动了。  
  
我是这样拿到它的，这很奇怪，不管生前死后，从没有灵魂这么和我说过话，我认为……这很特殊。死神的手指搭在手臂上不安地敲动。所以……我送给你。  
  
王子将蝴蝶拿到太阳底下照看，拎着翅膀的一角，他遁入想象里，想象一只蝴蝶，一圈圈寂静，寂静包裹起树梢和鸟巢，一阵无言的安详。他说，我很喜欢，我把它放在枕头边，第二夜我睡醒起来却翻不到它，我把被子都扔在地上，在床缝里伸手抚摸，那个时候我很害怕找到只有一两张薄膜的碎片……直到我的手指被割伤之后，才意识到蝴蝶贴在衣服上，它割伤了我的心口，隔着衣服。他如同被灯芯烧到了一样高兴。  
  
死神深吸了一口气，他有点吞咽困难了，火花掉进喉咙里，舌尖发烫，说的话像灰烬，他问，那……那，你要我拿走它吗。  
  
什么，不。王子笑了。我只是想告诉你，塔纳，我很喜欢你送我的信物，也很喜欢你，那一点也不疼，真的。  
  
咀嚼蝴蝶，撕下那左面的玻璃碎片，还没撕下已经开始碎裂，玻璃渣子在牙缝下瑟瑟发抖，你的牙床僵硬生涩，关节连通太阳穴，一股股胆战心惊的欢乐窜上脑门，当贴得足够亲密的时候，手指摩擦过皮肤的感觉和触电多么相似，蝴蝶的触须探及小脑下的第四节骨头，骨头像骰子一样抖起来，你的手指流血，从针孔一样的皮肤漏走，茫然然地去舔，去含在嘴里以停止水流，最后醒觉伤口原来在身体的另一处地方，心口有一圈针刺的痕迹，他舔舐干净的是蝴蝶的翅膀。  
  
“破裂的玻璃分子会进入血管直到七亿年后。”这是最后浮现在夜晚的床席和地板之间的一句话，又是一句寓言，他想。  
  
塔纳，下次陪我去山崖下面吧，靠近一点看那些沙子和石头。王子的肩膀彻底放松下来，自从母亲回到了冥府之后，他拥有了更多的时间跳出死亡之外。  
  
铁锈色的水淹没了他，他还记得将蝴蝶标本放在心口，以遮挡心脏不合时宜透出来的歌声。


End file.
